


i want butterfly nights (and wild flower afternoons)

by fly_invisible



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blue Butterflies, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fly_invisible/pseuds/fly_invisible
Summary: After a bomb frees them from the bunker, Abby and Marcus wander into the woods to follow a blue light. What they find leaves them speechless.





	i want butterfly nights (and wild flower afternoons)

 

 

 

 

They hadn’t managed to catch a break yet. People had been hurt when the bomb went off and chaos broke loose with everybody rushing to get out of the bunker. Abby spent the whole evening tending to their wounds while Marcus tried to calm the crowd which was anxiously trying to determine if the ground was safe.

It was night when Marcus walked up to Abby who sat at the makeshift fire, trying to warm her stiff hands. He put his palm on her shoulder, slightly startling her. Meeting her tired eyes he sighed heavily. They turned to the fire for a moment, taking it all in.

„I saw a blue light in the forest earlier“, Marcus said after a while. „Should we explore it together?“

Abby nodded, taking his hand and he led the way into the woods.

Soon they had left behind the chatter of their people. They walked quietly, deeper and deeper into the woods, following the distant light. A good ten minutes later they broke into a small clearing. Soft moonlight was shining through the trees, illuminating the newly grown grass. Abby turned around to Marcus and gasped.

„What?“ he exclaimed, watching her face slowly turn into a wide grin. He frowned but her face was still lighting up, barely containing laughter.

„Don’t move, Marcus.“ she whispered, focusing on something above his head.

Every muscle in him froze.

„What is it?“ he muttered, „please don’t tell me it’s a snake.“ But she just chuckled, puzzling him even further.

„Great, now you’ve scared it away,“ complained Abby, gesturing to a point behind him.

Following her finger Marcus saw a single blue butterfly. In awe they watched it disappear behind the trees. Just when he opened his mouth to comment on the butterfly, Abby pointed back to the space where it had disappeared. Another one flew towards them. Or was it the same one?

Then one, two, three, a hundred more appeared between the trees, approaching them. They held their breath. Soon the two were surrounded left and right by the luminescent creatures.

„It’s so beautiful“ mouthed Marcus, glancing up to the leaves, where a blur of small blue wings were flapping. They took in the spectacle for a while, cherishing every second of the moment.

„We made it,“ said Abby, turning around until her eyes met his. „Everything is going to be alright.“

He nodded, fully aware that the last 6 years hadn’t been easy, fully aware that they had no idea what would happen next. He bent down and his lips gently met her forehead. Her eyes fluttered shut and in this moment they both knew: no matter what was to come, no matter what horrors this new world held, everything would be alright as long as they were together.

And that’s all the needed to know.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and was mostly written to accompany the graphic I made. You can also find it [here](http://flyinvisible.tumblr.com/private/167335001807/tumblr_oz749vxE5H1qjutha/).
> 
> I always wanted to see Abby and Marcus meet the blue butterflies. Here they serve as a sign of hope after emerging from the ground into a new world. 
> 
> The title was taken and slightly adjusted from the song "Butterfly Mornings" by Hope Sandoval & the Warm Inventions.
> 
> Big Thank You to Jenn (abigriffins) for going over this with me! <3


End file.
